


Who knew that doing Yoga leads to......

by SEHathaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock wearing John's old army t-shirt, Smut, Yoga, Yoga practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEHathaway/pseuds/SEHathaway
Summary: Yoga, of all things. Sherlock had laughed outright when his brother told him to try it. But upon further research… it was known to relax the mind, calm the spirit… and it enabled flexibility. He could always be more flexible. For cases, of course.Sherlock does Yoga in the flat and John comes home early. PWP arises. (Enstablished Relationship) (with Cover art)





	Who knew that doing Yoga leads to......

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR OVER 1400 HITS AND 31 KUDOS!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!  
> .  
> .  
> SEH ~*_-~

 ~

 

~

> **Originally posted on my tumblr:[>> click here / for more fanart >>](https://rayakaraii.tumblr.com/)**

~

Yoga, of all things. Sherlock had laughed outright when his brother told him to try it. But upon further research… it was known to relax the mind, calm the spirit… and it enabled flexibility. He could always be more flexible. For cases, of course.

So that was how Sherlock Holmes found himself in a pair of incredibly tight yoga shorts and one of John’s old ARMY t-shirts, barefooted in 221B and bending down with legs spread to touch his toes, holding the position and breathing in, counting to ten as he exhaled.

A woman’s voice on his laptop recited each next move and what each one did. The shirt was so big that he’d knotted the back, showing off part of his midriff. He’d only decided to do it at that time, because John had said he wouldn’t get back until he grabbed groceries. That bought him some time so he wouldn’t be seen, right?

 

 

Johns shift ended earier, perfect, he just needed to check he brought his purse with him today. Okay jacket, keys, purse. He looked inside,... nothing. No card no money. He huffed you an annoyed sigh and started to take the tube home.

As he reached 221 B he heard a weird woman voice giving weird instructions. Wait Yoga instructions. A case maybe.

John sprinted up the stairs and opened the door to the kitchen. But what see saw instead of a client and Sherlock sitting in his chair halfheartly listening, was Sherlock copying these instructions. Sherlock was currently in a position in which he couldn't look over his shoulder and he didn't seemed to noticed that John came into the flat. John thought about waiting until he did not scare the shit out the detective.

 

 

Sherlock stayed in that position, arse up in the air with legs stretched open. The voice continued explaining 'downward dog' and its healing properties and Sherlock closed his eyes, arms keeping him upright perfectly. Then the instructor explained moving down and extending the back, and Sherlock did the same, still not seeing John as he pulled himself down, back arched, legs still slightly spread, the old t-shirt riding up on his back and his head moving back with legs holding him upright in 'upward dog'. He counted softly in line with the yoga instruction, releasing a breath as she told him to.

 

 

It got really hard for John not to move or to break out in laughter. He regulated his breath and a idea crossed his mind. He grinned devilishly as he moved slowly and quietly towards Sherlock who still was breathing in and out slowly. John reached out with both arms until the almost reached Sherlocks hips.

If he would wrap his hand around Sherlock now his head would snapp up and strike him in the face. So he turned his upperbody a little sideways so Sherlock would be colliding with his shoulder. He counted down 3. 2. 1. and he leaned over Sherlock fastly while gripping his hips and whispered in a deep voice.

 

**"What a present this is to come home to, Sherlock."**

 

 

Sherlock was so surprised that his head went back and he nearly fell out of the pose, eyes wide.

 

**"J-John, you-"**

 

How had he surprised him, of all people? Sherlock flushed, feeling hands gripping at his hips in the very short spandex shorts he was in, biting his lip at the tone of voice John had.

 

**"You weren't supposed to be back for a while longer..."**

 

He murmured, feeling the weight of John's shoulder against his head, his hands sturdy on his hips hear his arse.

 

 

 **"Mhh, but what a pity would that have been, don't you think?"** John mumbeld into Sherlocks neck as he remembered his old army shirt.

 

 **"Rumaging around in my stuff again, huh? Don't you want to say you're sorry?"** John asked as he was kissing Sherlocks neck and massaging Sherlocks hips.

 

 

Sherlock flushed, eyes sliding shut as he felt kisses over his pale neck. The shirt was nearly falling off one shoulder, giving ample skin for John to kiss at. He groaned as he felt the man's hands rub at his hips.

 

 **"Do I? I dunno, I think the shirt suits me, don't you?"** Sherlock asked.

 

 **"How long have you been here? Did you see me do downward dog? Surprised you didn't step in on that one..."** He murmured.

 

 

John laughed and pushed his own hips against those illegal shorts and even more illegal ass. **"Oh I have seen that but who would say no to a encore like that?"**

 

 

He groaned, feeling John press right against him. **"Mmh... christ... I can show you a few of the moves I learned."** He murmured, pressing back into John's hips with his arse, and shifting it just slightly.

 

He knew his bum was practically busting out of his tight shorts, after all. Jiggling just slightly as he sat himself up.

 

 **"Move back... I'll give you an encore..."** Sherlock got his arse up, legs spread, onto his hands, to show the 'downward dog' again.

 

 

 **"Oh please."** John groaned as he moved back and sat down comfortably on his chair and pushed the ball of his left hand against his more than interested member. He sighed, leaned back and let Sherlock do his show.

 

 

Sherlock glanced back, seeing the man palming at himself. Sherlock flushed, getting himself down onto his elbows, arse still up, moving each leg separately to show the obvious bulge between them and provide a display of the exercise at the same time. He released a little breath, arse jiggling as he swayed it for John, moving closer to John was within touching distance of his backside, thighs, and legs.

 

 

 **"Touching or no touching, Sherlock?"** John asked while his right hand reached out for Sherlock instinctively.

 

 

 **"Touching... please..."** Sherlock begged, biting his lip as he held himself down into position, glancing back at John with a coy little grin.

He loved when John surprised him- sure, it had startled him, but his hands gripping onto his hips and teasing at him... it had been amazing.

 

 

John chuckled deeply and let both of his hand glide down Sherlocks back until the reached the shorts and even lower after a short stop. John rubbed his thumbs on Sherlocks ass cheeks and spreaded the cheeks apart before letting go and grinning at the fabric being cought in it.

He strocked from Sherlocks thighs back up to his ass and pushed his left thumb in the crease up and down and back up. Before he stopped let go of Sherlocks ass and opened the knot of his tshirt to throw it over his head.

 

 

Sherlock gasped as he felt John's hands, running along his back, down to his arse. Those thumbs, the fingers... he whimpered as the fingers tugged his thick cheeks apart and released them, making them jiggle. The thumb brushing right along his hole and along the crease...

 

 **"Mmh..."** He gasped, cock twitching in the confinement of his tight little shorts. **"H-Hey!"** Sherlock couldn't see, suddenly, the shirt over his head. He squirmed a little bit.

 

 

John laught and brought his left forefinger up to his lips he licked at it and than brought it back into Sherlocks back drawing a heart.

 **"Could you feel what that was?"** John chuckled at how cheesy he was.

 

 

Sherlock was shivering in pleasure, the sensation much more obvious when he couldn't actually see. He kind of enjoyed it- the deprivation of his eyes.

 **"...Did you draw a heart?"** Sherlock asked, swaying his bum again, trying to get his legs into a comfortable position, spread on his knees.

 

 

**"Was that a question or an aswer?"**

 

 

He flushed. **"... A heart."** Sherlock corrected himself, enjoying John's authoritative tone.

 

 

 **"Good. Yes it was a heart. Sorry, back to business, don't you think?"** He asked while he tore down the shorts. Leaving Sherlock gasping on the floor. He licked his finger again before dragging it down the curve of Sherlocks ass and down over his hole which twitched and John let is finger rest there for a moment not moving.

 

 

Sherlock felt his shorts get tugged down off his supple arse, sitting right underneath his cheeks to frame them and hug the prominent bulge still throbbing between his legs. He whimpered as he felt a finger against his hole, just sitting there.

 **"J-Jooooohn..."** Sherlock pleaded him, wiggling his bum again to try to convince him.

 

 

 **"Mhm? Ohh, let me have a bit of fun."** John said playfully hurt and he kneaded a cheek.

 **"Come on Sherlock, sit down in my chair."** John asked as he pushed himself up and palmed himself a bit more, waiting for Sherlock to sit down.

 

 

He groaned, sitting up slowly so his shirt fell back to normal, no longer covering his face. Sherlock had an elastic around his wrist in case his hair needed to be pulled back, and the shorts were clinging under his arse, which was now exposed as he pulled himself up to straddle John's waist on the chair.

 

 

John hummed disapproving. **"The other way around, Sherlock."** He said in voice as deep as he could.

 

 

Sherlock had gotten up to face him but he nodded obediently, pulling a leg around to straddle John with his backside still on display for him.

 

 

**"No Sherlock."**

John said as he pushed Sherlocks ass in the seat and tugged down the shorts to his ankles. John got down on his knees and lifted foot after foot before the shorts where gone.

 

 **"What way."** John looked at Sherlocks member the tip aready turning an anrgy red. John smiled in a way nobody should smile at a dick. More than hungry. He looked up at Sherlock as he took him in his left hand and guided his mouth down lowly. He kittylicked the opening watching Sherlock quirm.

 

 

Sherlock fell into the chair, letting his shorts come off, the shirt hanging still off one shoulder. He blinked slowly and gasped.

 **"A-Ahh... John!"** He gasped, the little licks driving him crazy, making him squirm and his legs drop open in pleasure, cock aching.

 

 

Slowly John opened his mouth widre to take the head and sucked a little. Suck, stop, suck, stop. His free hand caressed the flesh on Sherlocks hips while rubbing it soothingly. John looked at Sherlock with a challeging look and sank down all th eway down to the base and stayed threre for a moment, humming.

 

 

Sherlock whimpered, knowing even though John was in a more vulnerable position, he had full control. He gasped out, body dropping into the chair more, legs spreading pitifully as he was sucked.

 **"Mmnhh... J-John..."** He gasped out, shaking from need as John kept teasing him.

 

 

John lifted his mouth up again and sucked one last time on the head before licking and kissing his way down over Sherlocks testicles and even lower until he reached his destination and licked a stripe over Sherlocks quivering hole. And than as if someone suddenly turned on a switch John rimmed Sherlock in ernest. Going full for it.

 

 

Sherlock gasped, eyes widening as John moved down, teasing at him until-

 **"Ohhh god... J-John!"** Sherlock whimpered out, hands gripping the armrests of the chair as his cock twitched in arousal, flush against his stomach.

 

 

 **"Still got the lube hidden in the sofa?"** John only stopped to ask that before returning to do his job.

 

 

Sherlock nodded mindlessly, head thrown back over the chair, panting.

 

 

 **"Okay, I'll be right back, love. You can turn around now if you like."** John said, stood up and reached for the lube in the sofa cushions.

 

 

Sherlock got himself onto the chair, leaned over it with his knees on the floor, arse on clear display and aching cock hanging between his legs.

 

 

**"Mhh, yeah that's a sight."**

John said approving as he removed himself of the clothing he was still wearing and groand out of relief as he took his member out of his pants, stroking it once, twice and let the pants be forgotten on the floor. He kneeled behind Sherlock kissing his back.

 

**"You alright?"**

 

 

Sherlock moaned as he heard John talk so approvingly of him. He loved how verbal John could be... he wiggled his bum again for him teasingly, grinning.

 

 **"More than alright."** Sherlock murmured, the old army shirt riding up on him again.

 

 

John tugged the shirt back down over his back.

**"Good. I want you to keep his on and sweat into it, in a way of showing you who you belong to and for me to remind me that you're finally mine. What do you think of that, Sherlock? "**

 

 

Sherlock gasped, his cock very obviously twitching at John's words.

 **"Christ... yes, yes, of course..."** He panted, feeling it tugged down against his back.

 

 **"It'll remind me how I'm all yours..."** He whimpered.

 

 

John grinned and returned to rim Sherlocks hole for a while longer while he opened the lube blind and squeezed out a bit before rubbing his fingers together. He lifted his head from Sherlocks ass and circled the gaping hole with a finger before pushing it in so slowly.

 

 

The detective moaned, legs spread and chest and head resting on the chair.

 

 **"Mmh... shag me in your chair... god, please..."** He whimpered as he got more and more aroused, feeling John push a finger in, lubing him up with both a tongue and fingers.

 

 

 **"Oh yeah, I will, don't you worry."** John reasured Sherlock and lubed up his fingers again before pushing in two, all the way in to the end and curving them upwards.

 

 

Sherlock yelped, eyes shuddering shut as he felt John hit right at his prostate. He whined in pleasure and tried to press back into the fingers.

 

**"Ohhh god John, f-fuck... that's... s-so good, please..."**

 

 

John hummend and let his finger circle his prostate but not the knot of nerves them self. He heard Sherlock whimper again and John grinned darkly beforelating his two fingers out to push in three. Slowly back and forewands, and abck a little again. Until they were fully seated in Sherlock and John started to stretch them.

 

 

Sherlock was moaning each time, the fingers pushing in and out, adding the third. He gasped as he felt all three stretch him out.

 

 **"Ohhh god... please.. fill me up...."** He begged.

 

 

**"You have such a filthy mouth to you know that?"**

 

John hissed as he leaned over Sherlocks back in his ear. He took out the fingers opened the lube on last time before strocking his dick and pushing the head against Sherlocks hole and just hold it there not pushing.

 

 

Sherlock whimpered, gasping.

 

 **"Mmnh... do I? What'll you do about it?"** He cried out as he felt John push into him just a bit, right against his hole.

 

 **"Ohhh god... please..."** Sherlock whimpered out.

 

 

John didn't asked if Sherlock was ready this time he just pushed his hips forewards not stoping until be was fully seated in Sherlock and he felt the walls clench around him.

 

 **"God, Sherlock, always so tight. Even after I fucked you so often. Soo, good, god."** John concentrated himself on not comming yet.

 

 

He groaned, eyes slamming shut and body trying to relax as John pushed in.

 

 **"Oh god..." He panted. "God, John... you're so thick... annh..."** Sherlock panted. **"So good... you fill me up so good..."**

 

 

**"Oh, I hope so."**

 

John panted as he withdrew from Sherlock just push in again in a slow pace, he did that a few times until the slide was smooth and slick. Than he shifted his hips and slammed hard into Sherlock. Groaning into Sherlocks shoulder. Pure pleasure ripping through the doctor.

 

 

Sherlock cried out as he felt John keep thrusting deep into him, starting to moan and whimper in pleasure as his arse was slammed, slapping against John's hips.

 

 **"Ohhh... god... yes, yes..."** He panted

 

 

 **"This more relaxing than yoga, right, Sherlock?"** John managed to say between groans and pants. **"Mhh, shit."**

 

 

Sherlock panted. **"Oh god... John... yes, f-fuck..."** He whimpered out.

 

 **"Annh... fuck my arse so good..."** He begged.

 

 

 **"Oh, yeah, oh god."** John panted into Sherlocks shoulder and speeded up his thrusts more and keeped hitting Sherlocks prostate over and over again.

 

 **"Shit, close, Sherl..lock, you too? Fuck."** John steadied himself on Sherlocks hip and reached around to stroke Sherlocks member in a hard rhythm.

 

 

**"Oh my GOD..."**

 

Sherlock groaned out, feeling John's cock slamming into him, and the doctor's fingers around his cock.

 

 **"Yes, god, yes..."** He whimpered, bucking into the hand

 

 

John arched up but keeped his rhythm as steady as he could.

 

**"Yeah, come for me. Come for your Captain, Sherlock! Ohh, god!"**

 

John slammed right onto Sherlocks prostate and felt his balls draw up. His hand on Sherlocks member moved faster.

 

 

Sherlock cried out, thrusting hurriedly against his hand and gasping as he felt John start moving even faster. He came in a harsh sob of pleasure, body arching.

 

 

 **"Argh, yeah that's my boy."** John moaned and drove into Sherlock one, twice and a third time before his dick pulsed and shooted his come into Sherlock and his head threw back and than forewards to rest on Sherlocks heaving back.

 

 

Sherlock was still panting, gasping.

 

 **"Ohh... god... oh god..."** He whimpered, feeling John finally fill him up with his cum. He collapsed into the chair, gasping for breath.

 

 

 **"God, I don't want to pull out, Sherlock."** John laughted and kisses Sherlocks shoulder his head was currently resting on.

 

 

Sherlock grinned, reaching behind to set a hand on John's hip, giggling tiredly. **"Mm... like having you inside me. Feels nice."**

 

 

 **"Mhm, thought so as well."** John pulled out after a few minutes the post-sex bliss let them flow. He watched how his come driped out of Sherlocks hole. John smirked and gathered some of it an pushed it back into his used hole.

 

 

Sherlock groaned, feeling John push it back in. He bit his lip, trying to clench his sore hole a bit. **"Mmh... what're you doing?"** He asked, biting his lip.

 

 

**"Nothing, just thought that would look filthy. It did."**

 

John giggled and stood up to search for his pants and pulled them over.

 

**"Next time I want you to fuck me into your chair."**

 

 

Sherlock grinned. **"You could use one of the plugs. Keep your cum in me all evening."**

 

He murmured, still exhausted, lazily slumping against the chair. **"Mm... sounds like a deal."**

 

 

 **"Oh god, Sherlock. I'm not twenty anymore, you're killing me."** John laught. **"Kuddeling in the bedroom ?"**

 

 

**„Hell yes!“**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy sh*t, guys!!!  
> This was a RP and since the one which whom I wrote this quitted halfway, I decided to finish this and share it with you guys!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you blushed!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism or any kind of criticism is welcomed!!!
> 
> Don't be shy!
> 
> See ya. Have a wonderful day!!!  
> SEH ~*_-~


End file.
